marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wakandan History
Old Wakanda The Originators Centuries into the past, the land that would become Wakanda was home to the Originators, a group of several species of mythical beasts comprised of beings such as the serpentine Simbi, the ape-like Vanyan, the arachnoid Anansi, and the insectoid Creeping Doom. Humans went on a pilgrimage Wakanda, called by something mystical in the very soil, and encountered these beasts, with whom they lived peacefully for a while. When humans started abusing the resources of the land, conflict broke out, and the Originators routed them. However, from the heroes of the humans rose the Gods of Wakanda, the Orisha. With the Orisha's help, the humans defeated the Originators and banished them to the Nether-Realms. Upon this seized land Wakanda was built. The Vibranium meteorite Ancient Wakandans learned to manipulate storm clouds to funnel cosmic energies, creating that way the path that eventually pulled down the Vibranium meteorites. 10,000 years ago, Wakanda was home to a collection of primitive human tribes. It was during this time a massive meteorite made of a sound and energy absorbing mineral, which would later be known as vibranium crashed to Earth. One of the tribes, led by Bashenga, its mightiest warrior, decided to investigate, believing this to be a gift from the gods. When they reached the crater, they found that the material vibrated and decided it would be useful to forge into weapons. However, the radiation the meteorite gave off also had a side effect, turning some of the tribesmen into "Demon Spirits". Bashenga prayed to the Panther God to give him the strength to defeat these demons, becoming the first "Black Panther" since prehistoric times and uniting the tribes to form the nation of Wakanda. His lineage would later rule the country for centuries. The radiation also effected the flora and fauna; creating the Heart-Shaped Herb eaten by members of the Black Panther Cult. It also effected a troop of gorillas, mutating their DNA to become the albino White Apes. Their flesh had the ability to bestow great power on those who consumed it. These people would later form the White Gorilla Cult, who worshiped the Ape God. ]] Wakandan foundation A cache of the books saved from the burning of the Great Library of Alexandria led to the foundation of Wakanda. Apparently, the Orisha Mujaji gave Wakanda its name, since she was described by Wakadan shamans as "who named us." Ancient Wakandan Duchy of Adowa In the elder years of Wakanda, Adowa prospered, its craft workers and hunters were skilled. Other Wakandans resented them, taking them responsible for all the harms of the world. In the eight vicennial of Alkebulan's Elder Age, strangers came to the court of Adowa, demanding a tribute, believing Adowa rich but weak. Having no standing army, the Duke of Adowa melted himself into his nation, becoming one with his own people. The strangers returned but found the court empty, its treasury barren and its grain stores bare. They decided to go into the forest to claim the fruits of the Adowan hunt, to the villages, to the farms but were attacked and repelled on each occasion... Shortly after, King Sakura rose. The Blackbird's song In the village of Nri (a place now lost to written history), high above the clouds, in the mountains beyond the Crystal Forest, the people grew wings and took flight on bright days. The girls of the village were sometimes captured by slavers and carried across the Burning Sea desert. Mighty House of Adofo Oronde, son Yaa, daughter of Akosua, was the first born to the Mighty House of Adofo, who ascended to the throne from Alkama in the bountiful years. Oronde was the strongest and fastest among his age and older. Oronde was once defied to race by a cheetah who called him a village boy and claimed to be faster than flame. Defeated, he challenged her again and again, until he told her that he was no boy but her master, and consequently bested her, becoming known as "Oronde who mastered the flame". Fourth Dynasty The Queen-Mother of the Bako, Sologon was born to the Bako chieftain at the onset of their rise, two thousand seasons before the Mansa's Great Hajj. Sologon was married to Maghan Kanaté, most powerful chieftain of the age, in order to solidify his own power. Sologon wasn't accepted among Kanaté's other wives. In her third year of marriage, she bore him a son, Mari Djata. Kanaté soon died, and the wives plotted to have Sologon and her son banished back to the Bako. Sologon became a trusted adviser to her father. In the last year of the Maghan Chiefs, Wakanda was assaulted, and messengers cam, speaking of a great army overrunning the east. The Fourth Dynasty had surrendered, and the Bako were called to do as well. As the Bako council announced their decision to lay down the weapons, Sologon shamed them, vowed to fight the invaders herself. The men were astonished and followed her on the battlefield. Following her motto "spirit of iron, makes stone of skin", she and her warriors became unbreakable stone. By telling that story while on the Djalia (the plane of Wakandan Memory), Shuri would gain the similar ability of turning her skin into stone. Fifth Dynasty: Unification of Wakanda The Fifth Dynasty of the New Dominion, the Bako Kings, unified Wakanda. Twelfth Dynasty Under the Twelfth Dynasty, Wakandan Kings believed that their primary duty was to make themselves obsolete. That belief inspired Changamire's thinking (known as the Gospel). Invasions For centuries invaders have come to Wakanda, ranging from the Roman Empire to the Knights Templar during the Crusades, and even demons from Hell. The Black Panther and the Wakandans would beat them back using deadly force each time. 5th century In the 5th century, a tribe of African warriors and conquerors came to Wakanda, following a path of victory. They were all slain, two by the Panther's Teeth, and the rest by Wakandan cross-bows. Only one was left alive, in order to tell about what happened, as the Wakandans always do. 19th Century Some time in the 1800s, Col. Klaue led a group of white soldiers in a targeted invasion of Wakanda, but were defeated and Klaue was killed. The rest of the soldiers were let to go after they surrendered, and Klaue's remains (consisting of a foot in a boot) were sent back to his native Belgium. World War II During World War II, Colonel Fritz Klaue led a mission to Wakanda to regain Adolf Hitler's favor. His plane however crashed, leaving him as the only survivor. Klaue was nursed back to health by Chanda, the then Black Panther. He befriended the king and was amazed by the hidden Wakandans and the Great Mound of Vibranium. Klaue had the Wakandans build the Panther Idol icon, demanding that they worship it as a god instead of a brother spirit. When the then Black Panther refused, he tried to kill him, murdering the queen Nanali instead. Panther escaped into the jungles, but when he returned he defeated Klaue and ripped his steel hand off, causing him to flee back to Germany. In 1941, Captain America traveled to Wakanda and encountered King Azzuri (the Black Panther) and his son T'Chaka. They worked together with Nick Fury and his Howling Commandos in combat against Baron Strucker and the Red Skull. They then fought against three Nazi super soldiers: Master Man, Warrior Woman and the Armless Tiger Man in an all out invasion of Wakanda. The invasions failed and the Nazi's retreated from Wakanda. Captain America later returned to Wakanda intrigued about the new Vibranium rumored to be found in the region. Cap eventually earned T'Chaka's trust and respect. As such, the Wakandan king gave Cap a piece of Vibranium. In return Cap gave T'Chaka his shield as a token of his trust. Modern Era T'Chaka's reign T'Chaka eventually became King of Wakanda. Knowing that others would attempt to manipulate and dominate Wakanda for access to Vibranium, T'Chaka continued to conceal his country from the outside world. He would sell off minimal amounts of the valuable Vibranium while surreptitiously sending the country's best scholars to study abroad, consequently turning Wakanda into one of the world's most technologically advanced nations. The Bilderberg Group invited T'Chaka to sit at their table in order to negotiate use of Wakandan goods. As T'Chaka rejected their offers, criticizing their materialist and selfish way of thoughts, they let their agent, Klaw, take the hit on the Wakandan royal family, killing T'Chaka. Klaw was forced to retreat by T'Chaka's son T'Challa. T'Challa's reign S'Yan's regency After T'Chacka's death S'Yan ascended to the throne and became Black Panther. S'Yan merely served as regent until 13 year old T'Challa was old enough to claim the throne. T'Challa traveled to America and Europe for school and gained a Ph.D. in Physics from Oxford University along with B'Tumba, his childhood friend, who would grow resentment towards T'Challa and join A.I.M.. Return to Wakanda He came back to perform his duties in his tribe to become a man to lead the country. He was sent to find the sacred Heart-Shaped Herb, but was captured by A.I.M. and B'Tumba, who freed him and battle at his side, dying in the fight. After beating the his uncle S'Yan in the combat ritual and taking a Heart-Shaped Herb to link him to Bast, the Panther God, the herb also enhanced him which made him almost superhuman as T'Challa became the new Black Panther, leader of the Panther Clan, and King of Wakanda. As one of his first acts as King, T'Challa excommunicated his adopted brother Hunter who, as the White Wolf, had decades earlier assumed leadership of the Hatut Zeraze ("Dogs of War"), zealous patriots who acted as Wakanda's Secret Police, performing acts of sedition, counter-intelligence and assassination against the country's presumed enemies. T'Challa would not be a king who tolerated such actions, and so officially disbanded the Hatut Zeraze, although they merely left Wakanda to operate on their own abroad. Being King continued to bring up new difficulties when a tribal war commenced in Wakanda. T'Challa was forced to take sides in the war, choosing Dora Milaje over the Jabari Tribe for his secret service agents as well as his harem. The more Wakanda became a technological global power, the more T'Challa realized the threats of the outside world. Wars with Niganda T'Challa had hoped that the Nigandan people would remove their prime minister M'Butu, being himself unwilling to have Wakanda attack its neighbor. Klaw approached M'Butu and proposed him to join their forces in order to annex Wakanda to Niganda, offering him vast funds. The Nigandan attack gave T'Challa the means to have Wakanda intervening in Niganda. T'Challa chased and beat up M'Butu who was removed from his post by Wakanda. Actions were also taken against the factory of geneticist Paine. Secret Invasion During the Secret Invasion, the Skrulls invaded Wakanda believing that this target would be easy, but they faced T'Challa and the full might of the Wakandan military. The fight ended up with both sides being forced to fight with spears. The Wakandans defeated the Skrulls and killed every single one of them (including their leader Commander K'vvvr), and sent their ship back to the fleet with the bodies pilled up, leaving a warning message written in blood across the walls. Desturi coup Doctor Doom aided a successful coup from the Desturi on the Wakandan government in order to gain access to the Vibranium deposits, putting T'Challa and his followers into exile. Control of the kingdom was later regained by Princess Shuri, T'Challa, and their allies. Avengers vs. X-Men War During the war between the Avengers and the X-Men, T'Challa allowed the Avengers to use Wakanda as their home-base. When the Avengers kidnapped the X-Man Transonic, Namor, possessed by the Phoenix Force, unleashed a massive tsunami which destroyed most of Wakanda. War with Atlantis and Thanos Wakanda was quickly rebuilt, with Shuri still maintaining control of the country. Wakanda began seeking revenge for Namor and Atlantis' actions, and captured a group of Atlantean generals with the intent of trying them for war crimes. This led to an escalation between Wakanda and Atlantis, with hostile actions on both sides. Atlantis maintained an upper hand early on, due to certain elements in Wakanda plotting with the Atlanteans. Namor offered generous peace terms for a quick resolution to the conflict, but Shuri rejected these terms and ordered an attack on Atlantis, demolishing the city. When Thanos and his armies led by the Black Order came to Earth in search of his son and the Infinity Gems, Wakanda was one of several targets. Wakanda beat back the initial invading force led by Black Dwarf, but after Namor told Black Order member Proxima Midnight that the gems were located in Wakanda, she led Thanos' armies to Wakanda and broke the gates of the Golden City, forcing the Wakandan forces to retreat deeper into the city. Time Runs Out Eight months after the formation of the Cabal, all that is left of the Golden City were ruins, after it was leveled by the Cabal, who claimed the Necropolis as their base of operations. When the Marvel Universe was restored by the now-omnipotent Mister Fantastic, Wakanda was brought back to its state before the Cabal had destroyed it. A Nation Under Our Feet Following the numerous tragedies that struck Wakanda, the nation fell in social and political turmoil, and the people began to lose faith in their king T'Challa. This new social landscape allowed two different revolutionary forces to flourish: the Midnight Angels and the People. The Midnight Angels practiced vigilantism, protecting those they believed the king was neglecting and violently punishing their oppressors, leaving the message "No one man" in their wake, with reference to their rejection of monarchy, while the People incited riots and carried out terrorist attacks, based on the gospel of philosopher and dissenter Changamire. At that period, there was an uptick in border skirmishes with Nigandan forces (using alien weapons), and Wakandan royal family requested S.H.I.E.L.D. to abide by a non-interference agreement, claiming they were handling the situation. References Category:Wakandan Culture Category:History